Next Top Model: DC versus Bratz
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: AU Crossover story: Tyra invites two totally different set of girls; the Bratz and the DC Super Girls. Only one of them will be Next Top Model.
1. Chapter 1

Tyra and her crew; Jay, Nigel and Kelly all sat at the judges panel where they had sat for the previous times at Top Model. They kept arguing who would be the girls for the next season.

"I think it should be Asians versus American girls." Kelly said.

"We already did Brits versus Americans, that would sound too cliché." Tyra said. Her face was in her palms. They had been arguing for the last three hours about who should be the next contestants.

"How hard is it to find two sets of very different types of girls?" Nigel asked. He too was getting stressed and tired.

"Maybe we shouldn't think too much about culture or race. Maybe we should think of personality as well?" Jay suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Tyra asked. She was getting frustrated.

"Maybe we could have a celebrity top model where its singers versus actress?" Kelly suggested.

"The thing is, celebrities are already models. They are already famous." Nigel argued.

"I actually had in mind two sets of girls. The Bratz girls from the reality show Bratz and the DC heroines since they are underappreciated." Jay suggested.

"You know that is a good idea. They are celebrities, but not famous like Adele or Agularia." Tyra complemented.

"Why thank you, Tyra." Jay said, flattered.

"Then it is settled. I will email both teams tonight, and we will have our competition ready for next month!" Tyra announced.

A girl with long black hair sat at her computer desk. Her name was Jade and she was from the Bratz reality show. She noticed she got an email from one of her role models, Tyra Banks.

Jade opened the email and read it clearly. She began to feel overjoyed, as if she were about to faint. Instead she said, "Girls, come quick!"

Three girls came running, and then sat beside their good friend.

"What's going, on Jade?" A dark skinned girl asked.

"Is everything okay?" A blonde girl asked.

"Who's the email from?" A Latina girl asked.

"Its from Tyra Banks. She wants us to be part of the eighteenth season of Top Model!" Jade said, with excitement.

"Is she serious?" The dark skinned girl said.

"Sasha, I'm not making this up. Tyra really emailed me." Jade said.

The blonde girl scanned threw Jade's email from Tyra. Then she covered her mouth to hold her excitement. "She says to get a set of nine girls and go to New York on July twentieth." She read.

"Should we do it?" The Latina asked.

"Of course, we should, Yasmin! Our show has been cancelled for three years. We need the fame back so we can accomplish our dreams of being models." Sasha said.

The blonde corrected, "Only one of us can be a top model though."

Jade nodded and looked at Sasha. "Cloe is right, we aren't all going to be models."

"I know, but we are still modeling. So you guys in or what?" Sasha asked.

"I'm in." Jade said, stepping next to Sasha.

"Me too." Cloe said.

"I'm still not sure. This can really ruin our friendship." Yasmin said, a bit unsure of her self.

"Come on, Yasmin, you know you crave that fame back. You know you really wanna be a model." Sasha said, convincingly.

"You were devastated when our show got cancelled, so why not set up fresh?" Cloe added.

"We won't get into quarrels, I promise." Jade said.

Yasmin smiled and looked at her best friends. "I'll do it!"

The three other girls cheered.

"but who is going to be the other five of our group?" Cloe asked, confused.

"I can ask Phoebe and Roxxi when I see them tomorrow." Jade suggested. "We are going to City Looks for a new make-over anyway."

"I can ask Megan. She is usually at the park during weekends." Sasha said.

"I can give Fianna a call. I haven't spoken to her in ages." Yasmin added.

"I guess I can ask Dana." Cloe said.

"So whose our competition?" Yasmin asked.

"It doesn't say." Jade said, rereading the email.

"Well whoever it is, the Bratz are going to win!" Sasha said, confidently.

A young woman who had long blonde hair named Dinah, sat on her bed, watching TV. Nothing was good on. Everything was boring reality shows. She decided to go online and see what's trending. She opened up her web browser and saw a new email from an unfamiliar address.

At first Dinah was going to delete this email, but she noticed the subject, "Top Model; Are You In?" Dinah's favorite TV show was Top Model. She opened the message up. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I can't believe it." Dinah said in a soft voice, so she didn't wake her parents who were sleeping in the next room over.

After reading the email, she instant messaged her friends to see if they wanted to join or not.

Dinah's friend, Linda had replied: "This is soooo awesome! I can't believe we are being asked to do this."

Then another girl named Starfire replied: "I never was a model before."

A third girl named Raven said, "Not Intrested."

The other girls didn't respond, probably because it was getting late, almost midnight. She told the ones who were online: "We'll talk about it in the morning. I'm going to bed."

The next morning Dinah and her friends; Starfire, Raven, Linda, Barbra, Selina, Karen, Ivy and Harley met at school.

"So are you sure it's the real Tyra?" Selina asked.

"Positive, she wants us to be the next team on the show." Dinah said.

"I'm still not interested." Raven said, darkly.

"But Raven, we need a set of nine in order to join!" Harley pleaded.

"Then find someone else, I'm not interested." Raven said, and left.

"Oh Raven…so stubborn, isn't she?" Karen teased.

"Who's going to be our ninth person?" Ivy asked.

"Maybe Starfire's sister, Blackfire can be our ninth?" Linda asked.

"No way. Our relationship is so beyond bad." Starfire protested.

"Or what about Stephanie Brown?" Barbra asked.

"Whose that?" Linda asked.

"You know…the Fourth Robin?" Barbra clued her in.

"But she barley even knows us, are you sure she is going to want to be a model with us?" Harley questioned.

"I'm friends with her, she's in my next class anyway. I'm sure she would love to be our final member." Barbra said.

"Can't we ask Zatanna instead? I mean at least she is our friend." Starfire said. "I mean she knows all of us."

Then a dark haired girl with purple eyes walked near the group and joined into the conversation, "Hey girls, what are you guys talking about?"

Starfire pouted angrily, seeing her sister. Then she muttered, "Nothing important, Blackfire."

Then Ivy said, "We are looking for a ninth girl to be part of our modeling team."

Blackfire was intrigued. "What kind of modeling are you doing?"

"Please don't tell her." Starfire begged.

"We were asked to join Next Top Model." Harley told Blackfire.

"Can I join, please? You know how beautiful I am. Besides I love Tyra Banks. She is like my favorite person, ever!" Blackfire said.

Starfire said, "No."

"Oh lighten up, Starfire, your just jealous that I'm prettier than you." Her sister mocked.

Linda said, "I think since Blackfire is willing, she can join our team against whoever modeling group we are versing against."

Dinah nodded, "Agreed."

Starfire pouted once more. Until Karen spoke up, "So when do we have to be at the studio?"

"July twentieth." Dinah said.

"Cool, so its after school gets out." Barbra said.

"This is so exciting!" Blackfire said cheerfully.

July twentieth had came. The girls had made it to the apparent that both teams had to stay at.

"This place looks so cool." Roxxi squealed.

"Its like living in a mansion!" Jade added.

The Bratz entered the bedroom; there they had met their opponents, the DC girls.

"Um, hi? You must be the competing team." Cloe said, trying to be friendly.

"Yes, we are the DC girls." Ivy said, as she lounged on her bed.

"Who might you girls be? I never have seen you before." Dinah asked.

"We are called Bratz, you know the old reality show?" Yasmin said.

The DC girls except for Karen looked blank. Karen said rather rudely, "Like the show that got cancelled three years ago?"

"That's us." Megan said, proudly, ignoring Karen's remark.

"Then this is going to be a real challenge." Linda said, cheerfully.

"Lets make this a good, fair competition!" Dana said.


	2. Chapter 2

fter a long day and a good night's rest, one of the judges, Nigel walked into the apartment. The girls were excited to see him.

"Hello girls, do you know who I am?" Nigel said.

"Yes." All eighteen girls said in unison.

"Great, I don't need to introduce myself." Nigel said. The room was full of giggles. "I'm here to introduce your first assignment."

"I can't wait." Linda whispered to Dinah.

"Your first photo-shoot is to take a picture of showing off the real you, meaning do not do something you will never do." Nigel explained.

Jade raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Nigel asked.

"Where will this photo-shoot be held?" Jade asked curiously.

"I have directions to a studio. In this challenge, you will not only be judged on how you model, but the way you design the set as well." Nigel said.

The room got quiet.

"Good luck." Nigel said.

The girls had chosen their wardrobe and background along with props. The girls met the photographer. He was around twenty years old and his name was Derreck. He was muscular, studly and more importantly, a flirt.

"Alright, ladies. Who wants to go first?" Derreck asked.

"I will." Megan said. She had set up her props and was ready to shoot.

Megan's pictures featured a stuffed monkey with a jungle background and Megan wore animal printed clothing. She posed with the stuffed animal, gave it hugs and kisses.

Nigel, who was standing behind Derreck was giving the girls advice as they were shooting.

"You're looking good, Megan. Keep up the good work." Nigel said, as Derreck took pictures.

After ten pictures, Nigel turned to the other seventeen girls. "Whose next?" He asked.

Dinah volunteered. Her props were a toy raven and the background was a night sky. Her outfit was something casual and reserved. However she struggled looking good in the photos.

"Dinah, you look bored and very boring. Try to ease up a little and give me more attitude." Nigel commented.

Dinah tried placing the toy on her arm and then gave some fierce eyes to the camera. Nigel felt somewhat more satisfied.

Next on the dock was Sasha. She had no props but decided to wear a skimpy bunny costume. Her background was a solid orange. She posed very innocently, as if she was unsure. Nigel had to stop Derreck from taking any pictures because Sasha wasn't looking very good.

"What's wrong, Nigel?" Sasha asked.

"If your going to dress like a playboy bunny, you're going to act like one, as well." Nigel said.

"I wanted to show my sexy side as well as my innocent side in my picture." Sasha protested.

"I understand that." Nigel said. He put his hand on Sasha's shoulder, to comfort her. "But it looks like your confused what your doing."

Nigel looked around for props. He spotted a vintage looking chair. Then he decided to use it for Sasha's picture.

"Use this, and get an idea of how you are going to use this chair." Nigel told Sasha.

Sasha went back to shooting pictures, but she still looked like a girl confused and scared what she was doing, even after what Nigel had told her.

Selina was after Sasha. She had her picture based off a sexy leather pin-up girl. She wore a leather outfit and carried a whip and a studded belt.

"Looking good, Selina. Really use the space around you, to emphasize the picture." Nigel commented.

Selina cracked the whip, intriguing every one in the room.

Roxxi was next to pose. Roxxi's personality was a rebellious but sweet girl. In order to show her rebel side, she had a backdrop of a brick wall and held a spray can of paint. She posed as if she were going to spray paint the backdrop. Nigel liked the way she posed.

"You look very edgy, and I like that. Keep it up." Nigel said.

Karen was after Roxxi. She wanted to show off her athletic side in Top Model. Her backdrop was a purple gradient and her props were weights.

The girls on the Bratz team were giggling.

"She looks so masculine." Yasmin said, almost in fear. "Its so scary."

"This is Top Model, Karen. Not a body-building magazine. Try toning it down a little." Nigel said.

Karen attempted to tone it down, by loosing the weights and showed off her body, but it made her seem scarier.

Yasmin went after Karen. Her nickname was Pretty Princess, so she based her theme on her photo; royalty. Yasmin sat in a red velvet chair with a princess crown on her head. She tried a variety of faces and poses, making her picture really stand out.

"You are the princess, Yasmin! Own it." Nigel told her.

That gave Yasmin even more ideas to experiment with. She draped herself over the chair. Her face had the expression saying; I-am-the-princess-don't-mess-with-me.

Barbra went after Yasmin. Barbra wanted to do a sexy libarian photo. There was a wooden desk as a prop, and Barbra wore "librain clothes." She propped herself on the desk and gave effortless model looks.

"Your expressions are very good, I just don't understand the posing." Nigel commented. "Try laying down on the desk as if you had a long day at the library."

Barbra wanted the extra effect. She held a book in her hand as she lay on the hard desk.

"That's what I am looking for." Nigel said.

Phoebe was up next. She brought a racket and a tennis ball and had a tennis cout backdrop. Phoebe made some poses, but they didn't strike Nigel's eye.

"This is too much Serena Williams. I wanna see Top Model." Nigel said.

Phoebe tried to look sexy and cute but it wasn't doing very well. After Phoebe, Blackfire went up next. She had based her scenery at a Rock Concert, Blackfire's props were drums and drumsticks.

Blackfire posed with the drums and pretended to play them, as if she was an edgy rocker, and she was owning at the title.

"I never had seen her edgy side like this." Starfire said softly.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked Starfire.

"She is usually listening to music or pulling pranks on me. She doesn't have musical talent." Starfire answered.

"I see. But her poses look really good." Karen said, admiring Blackfire, making Starfire groan in shame.

When Blackfire was done taking pictures, it was Dana's turn. She used no backdrop. Instead she used the window seal for the backdrop. She had no props. Her clothes were something casual, except for her shoes, which were black studded six inch heels.

"I'm not really sure what your telling about yourself." Nigel said, confused.

"I love shoes but I didn't want to do anything too weird." Dana said.

"This is telling me that you are lonely and you have no wear to go besides your own apartment." Nigel told her.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Dana asked, frantically.

"Calm down. If you like shoes, why didn't you pose with them?" Nigel asked. He showed her to the prop room where there was a giant high-heeled green shoe.

"How come you didn't use this?" Nigel asked.

"I didn't know what to do with it." Dana said. She shrugged giving off an innocent look.

"Well think of something because you are using it." Nigel said as walked back into where the room where the photography was being held.

Some strong men carried the shoe to the center of the room. Dana posed next to the shoe, outside the shoe and even in the shoe. But it was looking a little funky.

Ivy went after Dana. Her background was a forest and her props were some leaves. She lay on the floor, seductively.

"I wish I had her body." Dana said in envy.

"Don't we all?" Starfire asked.

"She looks as pretty as a fairy." Dana added.

When Ivy was done, it was Jade's turn. Jade had a lavender and violet cheetah print backdrop and had a stuffed cat and a fuchsia lounge chair. Jade sat on the chair and genteelly stroked the cat.

"Looking good, Jade. Tilt your chin up a little more, so we can see your face." Nigel said, and Jade did what she was told.

After Jade was done, it was Harley's turn. Her background was a solid black and her props were a deck of cards, but she only used the four aces. She held the cards under her chin, and Derreck started taking pictures. Nigel had no comment because he was so mystified by Harley's posing.

Then it was Fianna's turn. She wanted to show off her Brazilian heritage, so she wore a low cut white top and some jeans with brown high heels. Her backdrop was a beach scene and she held a surfboard in her arms. The camera loved her posing.

It was now Linda's turn. Her backdrop was a sky and she used her Super Girl poses. They were nothing special, but they were not horrible either.

Last on the Bratz team was Cloe, who also used the sky backdrop but wore a flowy white dress. A wind machine blew her hair back and made the dress flow like an elegant flag. She carried a harp as a prop.

"Good job, Cloe, work that angel magic!" Fianna motivated Cloe.

Last for the DC team was Starfire. She did a classroom backdrop and sat at a desk. She wore a schoolgirl's uniform. Her hands formed a heart shape. She did other poses as well as sitting on the desk, pretending to make love notes.

"Okay, that's a wrap. At five tonight, eliminations will start in the lounge, so be prepared." Nigel said, and left.

When the girls left the studio, they wandered around New York, since most of them have never been there before. They went shopping and got a bite to eat. However they all had butterflies in their stomachs. No one wanted to be the first one going home.

It was already elimination time. Nigel sat with the other judges at a table. Tyra stood on the stage with the nervous contestants. The DC girls wore white shirts with blue shorts. The shirt read, "Team DC" Those girls stood at the right side of the stage. The Bratz wore white shirts and pink shorts and their shirts read, "Team Bratz." They stood at the left side of the stage.

"Welcome to the first elimination round, ladies." Tyra announced. The girls were silent. "For those unfimilar with the show, I will call up a name and the judges and I will discuss your photo for the day."

Tyra looked at the girls. "Starfire, you are first, come on the stage." Tyra told Starfire.

Starfire gathered up some courage and stood next to Tyra. On the projector, across form the stage was Starfire's best picture, the one with her hands forming the heart.

"You look very shy and innocent, as if you were holding back." Jay commented.

"This picture dosen't do anything for me. I feel like this is a screenshot from a movie but not a very good one." Kelly added.

"I wouldn't call this picture my favorite since its very laid back and dosen't show much." Nigel said.

"I agree with Jay, you could of done something a little more. This just seems a little too simple." Tyra said. "Next I call on Cloe."

Starfire went back to her spot, and Cloe stood next to Tyra. Cloe's best picture was shown on the projector.

"I love this picture, a lot. Its so angelic and mystical." Nigel commented.

"It kind of reminds me of Marilyn Monroe if she was a Greek myth." Jay said, nodding in agreement to Nigel.

"May I just ask, what does this have to do with your personality? Are you some spiritual believer?" Kelly asked bluntly.

"My nickname is Angel." Cloe said. "Because I'm down to earth and kind."

"A like it somewhat, but I don't think it has anything to do with your personality." Kelly said. "It makes you seem a little more mysterious and musical, do you want to know what I would of done if I were the director of this shoot?"

Cloe held her breathe for a second and nodded.

"I think you should incorporated mabey a stuffed animal, but still keep the angelic glow, and loose the harp." Kelly said.

"I think this a beautiful picture. It looks like a painter painted this." Tyra said. "Harley, your next."

Harley stood next to Tyra, as Cloe went back to her spot. Harley's best picture was on the projector. Her picture was of Harley holding up the four aces near her chin.

"This picture looks sexy and scary at the same time. You look like the girl that shouldn't be messed with if you ever go gambling." Jay commented.

Harley giggled and said, "Thanks."

"I like the way the backdrop is so plain, so it makes you stand out a little more." Kelly said. "If I would of done anything differently, I think I would of chosen something that wasn't black so it doesn't blend in all the way."

"I like this photo. Its very dark and seductive but yet so simple." Nigel said.

"I have no other comment because the judges have explained everything I felt about this photo." Tyra said. "Next I call upon Megan."

Megan stood next to Tyra as Harley went back to her spot. Megan's best picture shown on the projector. It was a picture of her kissing the stuffed monkey as she held it up to her face.

"I take it you are an animal lover?" Kelly asked.

"I am. I love monkies." Megan said, confidently.

"This doesn't do a lot for me, I think its too little girlish, and how old are you, nineteen?" Jay asked.

"I'm twenty three." Megan said.

"To me, it looks like your selling, if you were an advertising, it looks like your selling Toys R Us." Jay said.

"I like this picture because it shows your innocent and sweet side, rather than a carzy girl doing weird things. This is who you are. Your not holding back, but you aren't trying to be edgy either." Nigel said.

"I think this picture is sending the wrong message. It looks like you aren't into people, your into animals. And that is really gross." Kelly said.

"I wasn't trying to." Megan said confused.

"I know you weren't, but I'm letting you know." Kelly said.

"I must say I love the outfit with this picture. If you would of worn jeans and a T-shirt, I wouldn't have been impressed. But you sold it." Tyra said. "Barbra, you are next."

Barbra stood next to Tyra as Megan went back to her own spot. Barbra's best picture shown on the projector. It was her with the book, laying on the desk.

"What does this have to do with your personality? I like it but I'm not sure what its supposed to represent." Jay asked.

"I'm a librarian's assistant. I work long hours and sometimes I just like to relax." Barbra said.

"I can really see that. It looks like you had a rough day at the libray and you just wanna rest your head." Jay said. "However it looks really sexy and elegant as well."

"It looks like you are stressed out, and I don't like that." Kelly said.

"I think it makes an excellent pinup. If I were ever to go to the libray, I want you to help me out." Nigel said. Barbra laughed.

"I love the way you're laying on the desk. It says I had enough but it also says I'm sexy, deal with it." Tyra said. "Next up is Dana."

Barbra went back to her spot, Dana nervously stood net to Tyra as her best shot of her was projected on the screen. It had her leaned forward, with her arms laying on the toe cap.

"This picture….Its just so boring, I don't have words to describe it." Kelly said.

Dana started getting emotional, she began whipping away tears as Nigel spoke.

"I know you had a rough day shooting. But mabey if you picked something simpler, mabey it would have been more interesting." Nigel said.

"What do you mean simple?" Kelly asked.

"If she liked dogs, mabey she would have a chiuha in her purse. Or if she likes shopping, she could of used shopping bags as her prop." Nigel explained.

"This concept in this picture is very hard to grasp, and it dosen't do anything for me." Jay said.

"I like the prop, but I think you could of done something more." Tyra told Dana. Dana nodded, with tears soaking her face from anexity.

"Next up is Ivy." Tyra said. Ivy went next to Tyra as Dana went back to her spot. Jade, patted her back for comfort. Ivy's best picture was her lying on her back, with her arms trying to cover her lady bits, as leaves were on top of her.

"This picture is just so amazing. Your look like a fairy queen or some kind of temptress." Jay said.

"I love the pose. It makes you stand out, and it gives the illusion your not wearing anything." Kelly said.

"This picture makes me want to take a cold shower. Its sexy, seductive, dark and mystical all at once." Nigel said.

"What inspired you to use this theme?" Tyra asked curiously.

"I like plants…and flirting." Ivy said with a wink.

"You proved that. The background is really good, the leaves were a good prop and your facial expression is priceless." Tyra said. "Next up is Yasmin."

Yasmin stood next to Tyra, as Ivy went back to her spot. Yasmin smiled as her best shot of her lounging on the chair. She wore a peral necklace in the shot and part of it was in the mouth.

"This picture screams royalty. I like the way you put the perals in your mouth, really seductive." Nigel says.

"I like the way you are posing in this picture. I probably would of thought you're an actual princess." Kelly said.

"I wish." Yasmin said.

"I think the pearls are a little much. It sends me a different vibe." Jay said.

"This is one badass picture. You look like a princess but you look spunky as well. Two completely different things." Tyra said.

"Thank you." Yasmin said, emotionally.

"Your welcome." Tyra said. "Next up is Karen."

Karen walked on stage, next to Tyra confidently. Yasmin went back to her orginal spot. Karen's best picture was of her showing her muscles as if she were a wrestler on WWE.

"Where to begin with this picture?" Kelly asked.

"This picture looks very…. unappealing." Nigel said, honestly.

"If I didn't see your boobs, I would of thought this was a man posing." Kelly said, harshly.

"This looks like something you'd see when you see pictures of WWE wrestlers." Jay said.

"There is a certain way of looking athletic in modeling, but you just didn't do it correctly." Tyra said.

"I understand." Karen said quietly, to hide the shame she felt.

"Next is, Phoebe." Tyra said.

Karen went back to her spot as Phoebe went to next to Tyra. Phoebe's best picture was of Phoebe holding the tennis racket in one hand and the tennis ball in the other.

"Another athletic picture, that isn't done correctly." Kelly groaned.

"Unlike Karen's, you didn't try too hard. It seems simpler." Jay said.

"I think if you were to do an action shot, this would be more appealing." Kelly said.

"This picture looks calm and reserved but also athletic, so I'm not sure what to think." Nigel said.

"Well I think its sexy but simple. I think you did a wonderful job." Tyra said. "Next is Dinah."

Dinah stood next to Tyra; Phoebe went back to her spot. Dinah's best picture was her right arm closer to the camera with the toy raven on it as she gave a piercing look.

"This picture stares deep into my soul." Jay said. "Its creepy but so beautiful at the same time."

"I think you look a little angry in this shot, mabey you could tone down the facial expression." Kelly said.

"Your face does look angry, however I still think it's a wonderful picture, how your body is pose, where the raven is placed, so it takes away from your face." Nigel said.

"It looks like some karate postion but with some beauty in it." Tyra said. "Next is Roxxi."

Roxxi stood next to Tyra. Dinah went back to her spot. Roxxi's best picture was her squatting with a paint can in her hand, shown on the projector.

"Someone was feeling rebellious today." Jay joked.

"That's who I am." Roxxi played along.

"This picture is something you'd see on a punk album cover, its hardcore." Nigel said.

"I like the spray can for the extra effect, but I don't like the way you're posed." Kelly said.

"This picture is so artsy, and cleverly done." Tyra said.

"Thank you." Roxxi said, she was getting emotional.

"Your welcome." Tyra said. "Next is Blackfire."

Blackfire confidently walked next to Tyra, flipping her hair back. Roxxi stood next to her sister, Phoebe. Blackfire's best picture of her playing the drums, shown on the projector.

"You sure full of sass." Tyra said.

"I don't believe in being nervous." Blackfire said, nonchalantly.

"Well you should be, because I hate this picture. And cocky people." Kelly said, bluntly.

Blackfire's smile turned into a face of anger but curiosity.

Kelly went on, "This picture is a mess, I can barely see your face, and your body is being covered up by the drums, so I'm looking at nothing.

"I think it makes a good picture if I went to a concert, but not if you were modeling." Jay said.

"I think the picture is edgy but needs some work." Nigel added.

"Maybe if you were postioned differently, it would look a lot better." Tyra said. "That way we can see your face, and body."

Blackfire said nothing. She was in shock of what the judges had said.

"Next is Sasha." Tyra announced.

Blackfire went back to her spot, next to Linda and Selina. Her mind was fuming. Sasha stood next to Tyra. Sasha's best picture was of her stretching her legs as she sat on the chair. Her arms were placed at the top.

"This picture looks like you want to be sexy but want to be childish at the same time." Kelly said. "The facial expression looks like a pout."

"I think you look stiff, as if the costume you chose is uncomfortable." Nigel said.

"It kind looks like you hate doing this picture. What motivated you into doing this?" Jay asked.

"My nickname is Bunny Boo and I wanted something to do with bunnies and wanted to do something sexy. However that costume was really uncomfortable. It was two sizes two small, so I really couldn't breathe in that." Sasha explained.

"Even if you're uncomfortable in an article of clothing, never show it." Kelly told her.

"I think you need to loosen up, and mabey next time find a different outfit if the costume is too small." Tyra commented.

"Okay." Sasha said.

"Up next is Selina." Tyra said. Selina stood next to Tyra as Sasha went back to her spot.

"This picture looks a lot like your charcter. She is badass and won't take no for an answer." Kelly said.

"I like the action of the whip going on. If that never have happened, I'd think this was an ordinary picture." Jay said.

"I have to be honest, this is one of my favorite pictures I've seen so far. Some people try to be cool or edgy, buy you are naturally like that." Nigel said.

"I love this picture, I think the judges summed up my feeling on this." Tyra said.

"Thank you." Selina said as she went back to her spot.

"Next is Fianna." Tyra announced.

Fianna cheerfully stood next to Tyra, as Selina went back to her old spot. Fianna's best picture shown on the projector.

"Fianna, you are one beach babe, I must say." Tyra complimented.

"Thanks." Fianna said, as she blushed.

"You were very easy going during the photo-shoot and you made no protest to anything. You are naturally pretty." Nigel said.

"If I were a swim suit company, I would hire you. You have style and you have the look." Jay said.

"I don't usually like simple pictures, but this made me change my mind." Kelly said.

"Next is Linda." Tyra said. Linda stood next to Tyra as Fianna went back to her spot. Linda's best picture, which had one arm raised and one leg bent, with her cape flowing in the wind, was shown on the projector.

"You are one angel in this picture. Something about you really shines. That's why I like this picture." Jay complemented.

"I think this picture was a little too expected. Like I knew that this was going to happen. In the movies, you play Super Girl. I wanted something I didn't know about you." Kelly said.

"I like the wind machine for the extra effect. It really looks like your in the air." Nigel said.

"Although this was expected, I still really like this picture. Its so angelic and pretty." Tyra said. She turned to the Bratz Team. "And Jade, your last up!"

Linda went back to her old spot, Jade stood next to Tyra. Jade's best picture, of Jade petting the cat while laying on the lounge chair, was shown on the projector.

"You seem calm, relaxed but also have the model attitude." Nigel said.

"I like the background and the cat, it makes the picture pop." Jay said.

"I think the background takes away from you. I'm more focused on the background than I am on you." Kelly said.

"I love the outfit and the cat. You could be the next Cat Girl." Tyra said. Then she turned to the group. "The judges and I will discuss who is going home. There is a room in the back, where you will stay for the next few minutes."

The girls went into the room Tyra was talking about. Some girls felt confident and thought they were going to stay, others were nervous wrecks.

"I'm just curious." Karen began.

"About what?" Linda asked, as she poured a cup of water, and then sipped from it.

"Was my picture really masculine?" Karen asked.

"Well….uh…" Jade tried to answer, not really wanting to start a quarrel.

"You really did." Sasha said, honestly. "I think your going to be going home becase all the judges thought your picture was gross."

"I'm sorry I'm just showing who I am, like the judges told me to be." Karen said, defensivly. "At least I wasn't pretending to be a playboy and wore a leotard three sizes too small."

"Come on guys, lets not fight." Starfire said, trying to break up the fight.

"Its only day one, how can we have a fight already?" Cloe asked.

"I was just stating my honest opinion." Sasha said.

The room was quiet for a few moments until the girls were told to go back to the stage.

Tyra looked at the girls and then spoke, "I hold everyone but one's photo, those photos are running to be the next top models."

Tyra read up names, and the girls collected there photos. There were only two girls left, Dana and Karen, both were very emotional.

"Dana, your photo was boring and wasn't thought out. Karen, you attempted to do an athletic shot, but it didn't go so well." Tyra said, quietly. The room was silent for a few moments. "I hold one photo, who's going home? A girl from Team Bratz or a DC girl?" More silence. Finally she showed the picture, of Karen, who took her picture in shock.

Dana broke down in tears again. Tyra hugged her and said, "Whatever you do, don't give up on your dream."

"Thank you." Dana sobbed.

She was about to leave, but her teammates had to hug her first. Dana, was the first one eliminated. After her departure, more rivalries begun, but new alliances had been made


End file.
